Between Love & War
by Jedi Caro
Summary: What will happen if you fell in love with someone forbidden by your specie in the middle of a war? A crazy Selene & Michael story (Right after the battle with Viktor) Chapter 12 is up!
1. chapter 1

Between Love & War  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Only three hours had passed since the battle with Viktor. The Vampires where searching for Selene in every single corner of the city, but it was useless, is like if she had vanished. They were giving up hope on their search as the hours passed and only a few more hours for daylight were left.  
  
* * *  
  
-On the Mansion.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her?", Kraven asked angrily. "We looked everywhere, we couldn't find her, is the truth", Algore answer nervously. "And what about the hybrid, did you found him?", Kraven asked walking towards his desk. "No Sir." "Then she's with him God damn it!!", Kraven exclaim with more anger on his voice. "Yes.sir", Algore answer walking out of the room. Left alone on his office, he walked towards the window and whispered; "Selene, you're mine and mine alone, no hybrid or lycan will take you away from me"  
  
* * *  
  
*Why am I sweating? There's something heavy on me*  
  
Michael.  
  
*That voice, so sweet and gentle, who is it?*  
  
Michael, open your eyes.  
  
*Why am I so afraid to open them, so afraid to discover who it is?*  
  
Michael, please, open your eyes.  
  
*Maybe, just maybe is.*  
  
"Selene?", he ask opening his eyes. "Are you ok?" "Aw, yes", he answered touching his head and pushing down the sheets, "Well, not really" "I can see that", she said walking towards the other room. "Where are we?", he asked standing up. "Underground", she answered from the other room. "Yea, but where?", he asked walking towards the other room. "Here, put this on", she said giving him some clothes, "Is quite cold down here" "Why did you changed the subject?", Michael asked looking at her. "Are you gonna keep complaining? Why don't you put some clothes on if you don't want me to keep seeing you naked", Selene answered sarcastically. Michael looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything. "Mmm, sorry, I.will put some clothe on" "Good, I'll be on the other room", Selene answered walking out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
-On the mansion.  
  
The search party just arrived.with their hands empty. "Where is she?", Kraven asked desperately. "We didn't find them", Algore answered. "You good for nothing Death Dealers, you'll keep looking for her, I want her alive and I want that Michael of hers dead, is that understood?", Kraven said angrily. "Yes sir"  
  
* * *  
  
Selene, who was now resting, couldn't stop thinking on.Michael. How a Lycan could steeled her heart like this. She felt things that she hadn't feel in two centuries, love. The last time she had fell in love was with a fifteen year old boy named Joshua, quite special indeed. She also remembered that she was sixteen back then, one year older that him. That was the last time before she became who she is, a vampire. But why Michael was the chosen one by her dead heart? Maybe because he saved her life, maybe because of that kiss, or maybe because he was the only person she could take refuge from Kraven, that bloody bastard. She should had kill Kraven when he shoot Michael, no one is suppose to hurt her precious hybrid, her Michael. And also for what he had done to her all of this time. Then, she opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her. "Explain what the heck are you doing in my room?", Selene asked sarcastically sitting on the bed. "Protecting you", he answered with a half smile. "Oh, I see, from what, the bed bugs?", she asked teasingly. "No, from your dreams", he answered standing up and walking closer to her. "What about them?", she asked confused. "They could turn to reality", he answered kissing her gently. *Damn, I hate when he does that. Such a thing should be forbidden, but well, is too damn good*, Selene thought teasingly, falling into his kiss, forgetting where she was and who she was for real, a vampire, is time to enjoy the great pleasures in life and damn the real world. 


	2. chapter 2

Note: Hi, this is the second chapter of my fanfic, please review!!!! Lol  
  
Between Love and War  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
-On the Mansion.  
  
Kraven was walking back and forth on his room.  
*Selene, where are you?*, he thought, *I need you my darling, why couldn't you accept me?* He walked towards the window and looked at the full moon, *Why Selene, why did you choose Michael, it should have been me*  
  
* * *  
  
Walking up the buildings stairs, Michael looked around for Selene who wasn't on her room, when he reached the roof, he saw her sitting on the edge, watching carefully the streets below.  
"Interesting?", he asked walking towards her.  
"No, boring", Selene answered teasingly.  
"Oh, mmm, I'm hungry", he said looking at her, "Want to eat?"  
"Depends", she answered smiling at him.  
"Oh, what?"  
"On where we eat"  
"Like burgers with French fries?", he asked almost laughing.  
"No blood?"  
"Well, ketchup is a good substitute"  
"Ja ja, very funny", she answered smiling, "Ok, anything for my stomach"  
  
A few minutes later, Selene and Michael were on the nearest restaurant, sitting on the darkest spot of the room.  
"Yes, may I take your order?", the waitress asked.  
"I want a cheeseburger with everything, french fries and a large coke", Michael answered.  
"And you ma'am?"  
"Well, I want two cheeseburgers with everything, french fries, onion rings, chicken wings and a large tomato juice", Selene answered placing the menu on the table in a teasing way. Michael and the waitress looked at her with a 'what the fuck' face.  
"What?", she asked, "I'm hungry"  
"I can see that", Michael answered giving the menus to the waitress. When the waitress walked away, Michael looked at Selene quite surprised, again.  
"Now what?", she asked sarcastically.  
"I wonder where you're gonna put all that"  
"Well, on my mouth, I'll chew it and swallow it, where do you think it'll land, on.my.stomach", she answered sarcastically.  
"Ooh, nice, I thought it'll land on a black hole because I can't eat half of it"  
"Yeah right, if you haven't eaten real food for the past two centuries you'll eat the triple of it, what I order was just an appetizer"  
"Ok, I get it, I'm ruined", he answered smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
-On the Mansion.  
  
Erika walked into Kraven's room..  
"Yes?", he asked.  
"I was wondering if you need I little company?"  
"What kind of company?" She walked towards him and whispered on his ear; "Which ever you want"  
"I like that", Kraven answered kissing her passionately. For the first time, Erika had what she wanted, to taste Kraven's lips, to have him. Suddenly, Kraven bit her neck and lick her blood as he caressed her body with his hands. She just gave up at the temptation and passion of the moment.  
  
* * *  
  
"You really eat like hell", Michael said taking a sip from his drink.  
"You can't talk much"  
"What do you mean with that?"  
"Nothing, just kidding", she answered smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Kraven and Erika were laying on the bed, resting after a wild lovemaking.  
"So, what do you think?", she asked playing with his chest hair.  
"Amazing and electrifying as you Selene" Erika sat on the bed and looked at him with a hurt expression.  
"What?", Kraven asked surprised.  
"You called me Selene God damn it!!"  
"So, what's wrong with that?"  
"You didn't fucked Selene, you fucked me!!"  
"Look Erika, I don't care, you're just a servant and nothing else, is that understood?"  
She didn't say a word, just stared at him with an angry expretion.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael and Selene entered the underground level of the building.  
"I'm hungry", she said.  
"What? You must be kidding me", he answered looking at her.  
"Yes, I can't eat a thing"  
"So, that means you have a stomach, not a black hole"  
"Exactly", she answered with a half smile, "Well, goodnight"  
"Don't you mean good day?"  
"Whatever, see you at night time", Selene said walking in her room and closing the door. "See ya", Michael whispered walking to his room and closing the door. He took his jacket and shoes off, then he lay down on his bed and started to think of Selene. He thought she looked so beautiful when she smiles, so sweet, so gentle and lovely. He had never saw her smile until today when they where joking on the restaurant. He closed his eyes and kept thinking on her.  
  
Michael.  
  
How could he herd his name even on his dreams.  
  
Michael, I have to talk to you.  
  
Then, he recognize that voice, it was Selene. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting by his side.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering, how was it to be a human?", she asked curiously.  
"Well, depends. For me was fun but painful", he answered sitting on the bed.  
"Why painful?"  
"When you loose someone that you love dearly, that's really painful"  
"Ah, so the woman on the picture, you lost her, right?", she asked looking at him. Michael looked bad at her quite sad and answered; "Yes I did, and it really hurt"  
"Oh, I see"  
"Why you're asking me this?"  
"I was just curious, that's all", Selene answered standing up and walking towards the door.  
"Don't go", Michael said from behind her. She turned around and saw him standing in front of her.  
"Why?", she asked.  
"Because I love you"  
"How can." Suddenly, Michael interrupted her with a passionate kiss, so deep and sweet that she couldn't resist. He slowly dragged her towards the bed and lay her gently. Then he kissed her neck and she played with his hair, both of them giving up to their love and passion.  
  
* * *  
  
-At the Mansion.  
  
Kraven walked towards the Death Dealers training facilities.  
"Sir?", Algore asked.  
"Send another search party and this time, look on every single building on Budapest; do I make my self clear?"  
"Yes, Sir" 


	3. chapter 3

Note: Here is chapter 3, hope you like it and hope you don't kill me for the ending, lol. Please review the chapter so I can know if you like the story or not. ************************************************************************  
  
Between Love & War  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-On Budapest.  
  
The Search party, divided in small groups, were on every single street on the city, looking for their target, Selene and the Hybrid.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael and Selene were on the roof of the building. Michael was sitting on the floor, watching the stars, and Selene like always was sitting on the edge watching the street below. Suddenly, she listen something familiar and raised her eyes to the building in front of her.  
"Michael"  
  
"What?", he asked looking towards her.  
  
"We've got company", she answered standing up.  
  
Then, gunfire was going towards her and she dodge it like nothing. Her eyes turned blue, she pulled out her guns and started firing back. Then, she started running towards Michael, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the door.  
  
"Who are they?", he asked.  
  
"Lycans", she answered opening the door.  
  
The gunfire didn't stop, and both of them started running down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that?", Jenna asked.  
  
"Gunfire", Algore answered to the female Death Dealer.  
  
"Where is it coming from?"  
  
"From down the street", he answered looking to his right, "Let's move"  
  
* * *  
  
Michael and Selene went to the underground level of the building where Selene was getting more ammo.  
  
"Why are they attacking us?", he asked.  
  
"Because I have you, they think you're my captive"  
  
"That's ridiculous"  
  
"Don't say that to me, I'm not the one acting stupid", Selene answered teasingly.  
  
Michael grabbed a broom stick from the floor and started playing with it. Selene looked at him with a 'what the heck face'.  
  
"What?", he asked stopping.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just grabbing my weapon"  
  
"A broom stick? Michael, we're not gonna eat sushi!!", she said.  
  
"I know, I'm gonna hit them with it"  
  
"You're gonna need more than that"  
  
"Hey, you're talking to the hybrid, let me handle it"  
  
"Oh brother", Selene said placing new magazines on her guns.  
  
"Can I use one of your guns?", Michael asked teasingly.  
  
"No"  
  
"What about that one?", he asked pointing at a big double edge bazooka.  
  
"I think is to much for the great hybrid", she teased giving him the weapon.  
  
"Uh, nice big gun and all mine"  
  
"Will you ever grow up"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Both of them went quiet for a moment, footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Shit, it sounds like a dozen of them", Selene whispered.  
  
Michael grabbed arm and started running the other way. Then, he throw her out the window. She landed on top of one car.  
  
"What are you doing?", she screamed.  
  
"Get out of here, I'll handle it"  
  
"Whatever", she said running down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael started firing at the Lycans with his bazooka and they flew one by one to the other side of the room dying by the touch of the blast. When he looked closer, from the wounds, the silver nitrate was running out like water.  
  
"This vampires are geniuses, thinking on everything", Michael teased.  
  
* * *  
  
Selene reached the end of the street.  
  
Selene.  
  
*What the heck is that?*, she thought. When she turned around, she saw a small group of Death Dealers.  
  
"What do you want?", she asked.  
  
"You", Algore answered firing at her and the Death Dealers did the same.  
  
She started firing back and dodged every single bullet that went to her. Then, she ran towards them still firing and shot them on their head.  
  
"Bull's-eye", she said stopping on her tracks. She went back and turn their heads completely, killing them at an instant.  
*This is work of Kraven*, she thought running back to the building.  
  
* * *  
  
-At the Mansion.  
  
"Where is she!", Kraven demanded.  
  
"We know where she is but we couldn't capture her, she was too fast for Algore and his team", Andrew answered nervously.  
  
"I don't want excuses, I want her as soon as possible!"  
  
* * *  
  
Selene entered the room where Michael was and was surprised by the mess.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"No, surprised. Never thought you vampires were capable of constructing such weapons", he said with a half smile.  
  
"I see, we're capable of so mush more", she said seductively.  
  
"Like what?", Michael asked walking closer to her.  
  
"Well", she said kissing him gently, "Down boy"  
  
She walked out of the room closing the door real hard, leaving Michael astonished.  
  
"Oh, come on, you can't leave me like this"  
  
"Well, look how I did it!", Selene exclaimed from the other room.  
  
************************************************************************ Note: Hope you like it and review. 


	4. chapter 4

Note: I was very bored when I wrote this fanfic, so is really crazy.and maybe some of you will find it dumb, but is funny, and that's what I'm trying to do, humor. Lol, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Between Love & War  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-On the mansion.  
  
Erika walked in the sacred room where Marcus coffin lay. She walked towards it and open it.  
  
*Kraven, you'll regret desiring Selene and not me. You'll be mine my prince*, she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
-On the building  
  
Selene was sleeping at her bed and suddenly felt something walking on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see what the heck it was and;  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Michael came running into the room to see what was going on and;  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A roach!!", she answered.  
  
"Selene, where are you?", he asked looking around the room, then, he looked at the roof to see her grabbing from the roof.  
  
"The roach!!", she exclaimed pointing at the bed.  
  
Michael walked towards the bed to see a tiny winy little roach. He looked up at Selene and said;  
  
"Coward, what are you, a vampire or a chicken"  
  
"A chicken, co co co", she answered teasingly dropping to the ground.  
  
He grabbed the roach and showed it to Selene; "It's just a little roach"  
  
"That try to rape me, that perverted roach"  
"Selene, you have to be into crack or something, maybe weed to think that a roach will rape you"  
  
"Yes it can, is so small and fits everywhere", Selene said teasingly.  
  
Michael dropped the roach to the floor and squash it with his foot.  
  
"Eeewwwww, you didn't have ant shoes on", she teased.  
  
"Na, did I?", he answered sarcastically walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey, clean the mess, I don't want any dead roach on my room!"  
  
"Go fuck yourself!", he exclaimed from his room.  
  
"Can't do it alone"  
  
Suddenly, another roach came out of a little hole on the wall.  
  
"Michael, another roach", she said jumping on top of the bed table.  
  
"Kill it yourself!"  
  
Selene grabbed her guns and started shooting at it but the roach dodge all the bullets.  
  
"So bitch, dodging my bullets"  
  
Selene jumped on the air and try to squash the it but the roach ran out of the way. Selene followed the bug around the room trying to kill it but it seems that the bug is more intelligent than her and jumped on top of the bed.  
  
"So, a wise roach. Come on bitch; give me the best you have", Selene said to the roach.  
  
Then, the roach started to fly around the room and Selene started to shot at the roach, then she went out of ammo.  
  
"Shit", she said looking for the other magazines.  
  
Then, the roach landed on her head and.  
  
"Fuck!!", Selene exclaimed throwing herself at the bed, trying to take the roach of his head.  
  
The roach jumped to Selene's chest and said; "Ok bitch, listen to me, this is my home and no vampire will take it from me, is that clear?"  
  
"Definitely, I'm crazy, roaches don't talk"  
  
"We don't? Yeah, you're right, oh well", the roach said.  
  
Selene grabbed the roach and squash it.  
  
"Game over bitch!!", she said jumping around the room, "Who's the bitch now, je, I kill a roach!!!"  
  
Michael entered and asked; "Did that roach talked?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't that weird?"  
  
"Yeap, I think the roaches from men in black gave us visit", he teased  
  
"I just hope there're no more roaches on the room"  
  
"Just I hope not", he answered giving her a quick kiss, "Goodnight"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not leaving me like this", she answered pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
When they broke from the kiss, Selene pushed him hard to the bed.  
  
"Wow, Selene is rough tonight", Michael teased, "Hit me with your whip baby"  
  
"Here's your dominatrix my great hybrid", she teased getting on top of him and kissing him passionately.  
  
* * *  
  
-On the mansion.  
  
Erika entered Kraven's office and said;  
  
"Our lord wants to see you"  
  
"What lord?", he asked confused.  
  
"Marcus"  
  
* * * Note: here it is, please review. If you like it, yei, jejjje, lol 


	5. chapter 5

Note: Ok, maybe I'm just to bored, here's chapter 5, at least there're no roaches here to defeat the great Selene as one of the reviews said, lol, but his a little fun to. Review!!!  
  
Between Love & War  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-On the Mansion  
  
Kraven entered Marcus' room quite nervously;  
  
"You wanted to see me my lord?"  
  
"Yes, I was told of your problems with a traitor, is that true?"  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
"And who is it?", Marcus asked with anger on his voice.  
  
"One of the Death Dealers, Selene"  
  
"Oh, so she was the one, then I want her dead"  
  
"But my lord, I thought she could stay alive and be punished"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stay with me my lord; she hates me so it'll be a good punishment for her"  
  
"Ok for now, but bring her before me first"  
  
"Yes my lord", Kraven answered leaving the room.  
  
* * *  
  
-An the building  
  
Michael was staring at the roof with nothing to do and on top of it, he was hungry;  
  
"Selene!"  
  
"What?", she exclaimed from her room.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Me too, I could eat a cow!"  
  
"Well, I could eat half of it", he said standing up and walking to her room, "So, what do you think we could eat?"  
  
"Well, I just saw some rats running down the hall"  
  
Michael look at her with an astonished expression and said; "Rats"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Ew, disgusting, I'm not eating rats"  
  
"Well, starve", she said standing up and walking to a mouse hole on her room. She introduces her arm in the hole and started looking for a mouse.  
  
"Selene, I think the mouse will bite you"  
  
"Not before I do", she said teasingly, "Got one, aaaaaaaaaaaaw!!!!"  
  
"What happened?", he asked.  
  
Selene pull her hand out of the hole, saw that her finger was bleeding and put it on her mouth; "It bite me"  
  
"Told ya"  
  
Selene grabbed her guns and started shooting inside the hole; "Die you asshole!"  
  
Michael covered his ears with his hands and close his eyes. Then, she placed her guns on the floor, stick her hand in the hole and pulled out two big rats.  
  
"Dinner is served"  
  
"Yuk, so how we're gonna cook it?"  
  
Selene look at him teasingly and took a bite of the rat spilling all it's blood on the floor.  
  
"I see, no cooking", he answered taking the other rat on his hands, "How do I eat it?"  
  
"First, grab the rat placing one hand on the tail and the other on the head, then suck all the blood with your fangs and then eat the meat", she explained sarcastically.  
  
Michael, not wanting to eat it, followed her instructions and did the same as her. Selene, placed down the rat and stayed still for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Somebody is coming", she said cleaning with her hand the blood on her mouth and grabbed her guns, "Vampires"  
  
Michael dropped the rat and transformed into the hybrid, "Rock and roll"  
  
Then, a dozen vampires entered the room surrounding both of them with their guns in hand.  
  
"Come with us peacefully or both of you will suffer the consequences", Andrew said.  
  
"What consequences?", Selene asked.  
  
"Going to after life, we don't want to do it, just come with us"  
  
"Well, ok, but if you try to place a hand on us, you're the ones who'll go to after life", Selene answered placing her guns on the holsters.  
  
"Then follow us"  
  
Michael and Selene looked at each other, he turned back to his human form and both of them walked out of the room with them.  
  
* * *  
  
-On the Mansion  
  
Michael and Selene entered Marcus' room with all the Death Dealers behind them.  
  
"Selene"  
  
She looked at Marcus quite surprised and said; "So mister mummy is back, how were your nightmares?"  
  
"Is no time for jokes"  
  
"Well, I have one, why the chicken crossed the road?"  
  
"Hum, I don't know, why?"  
  
"Me neither, I hoped you knew why so you could tell me", she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Damn joker, ok, you two will go to the cells until I decide what's their fate, take them away"  
  
The guards took them away and left Marcus all alone;  
  
"Is this the great Selene? I remembered her serious and dangerous not a clown, what the heck happened to her"  
  
* * *  
  
"You two will stay here until Marcus decides what to do", Andrew said closing their cell and walking away.  
  
"Damn, I hate Marcus", she said seriously.  
  
"Then what we'll do?"  
  
"Find a way out of here"  
  
* * *  
  
Note: hope you like it because it's gonna get a tiny winy more serious, jejejje, please review. 


	6. chapter 6

Note: Here's chapter 6, as I said in the last chapter, this one will be more serious, or maybe to serious. Hope you like it anyway, but I promise the next one will be a crazy one.  
  
* * *  
  
Between Love & War  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-On the mansion  
  
"Ok Kraven, you can have her, but please, turn her a little serious this time", Marcus said.  
  
"Yes my Lord", Kraven answered walking out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
-At the cell room  
  
"Have a plan?", Michael asked.  
  
"No I don't know what to do. Maybe follow their plan", Selene answered sitting on the floor.  
  
"Follow their plan, no Selene"  
  
"Why not? Do you think I'm stupid or something, I'll follow their plan so we could get out of this mess, don't worry"  
  
"Who's worrying", Michael answered sitting by her side.  
  
Then, two Death Dealers entered the room.  
  
"Selene, come with us, Kraven is expecting you"  
  
She stood up and they opened the cell to let her out. Michael watch her as she walked out of the cell and then they closed it.  
  
"What about him?", she asked looking back at Michael.  
  
"Marcus will know what to do", he answered grabbing her arm.  
  
Selene couldn't stop looking at Michael, she just wanted to stay with him, forever.  
  
*What am I thinking, we're on war, is not time to think of that*, she thought walking out of the room.  
  
*Selene, I hope you know what you're doing*, Michael thought.  
  
* * *  
  
-At Kraven's room  
  
The two Death Dealers entered with Selene.  
  
"Leave us", Kraven said walking towards them.  
  
"Yes my lord", they answered leaving the room.  
  
"What do you want Kraven?", Selene asked.  
  
"You know what I want my dear Selene", he answered walking even closer to her.  
  
Selene started to laugh quietly.  
  
"What's so funny, does my love isn't good enough for you?"  
  
"Love? You love Kraven? Since when?", she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I had love you since the first time you came to this mansion"  
  
"Well, I don't", she answered walking towards the window.  
  
"Then, let me love you, let me make you feel alive", he answered walking towards her and embraced her.  
  
"Kraven, let go of me, I don't want you", Selene answered trying to pull out of his embrace.  
  
"Well, now you're mine", he answered kissing her passionately.  
  
Selene tried to brake free from his embrace but she suddenly started thinking on Michael, of their love making the other night. Was she in love with Michael? Damn, she was between love and war. Suddenly, she pushed Kraven away and hit him with his laptop on his head.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again asshole", she said running out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael tried to break the cell door but he couldn't, he just wanted to get out of there and hold Selene on his arms. Suddenly, Selene entered the room and broke the door.  
  
"We have to get out of here and fast, Kraven will wake up any minute"  
  
"What happened between you two?", he asked grabbing her arm.  
  
Selene looked at him with a sad face and answered; "He kissed me"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"But nothing else, I wasn't expecting it"  
  
Michael drop her arm and ran out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Kraven was waking up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ouch, Selene", he whispered standing up. He looked around for Selene but didn't find her.  
  
*Where are you*, he thought placing a hand on the wall.  
  
"Hello Kraven, looking for Selene?", a voice asked.  
  
"Michael, what are doing here?"  
  
"Nobody touches her, did you understood?"  
  
"You don't tell me what to do with my Selene!"  
  
Michael, with fury turned to the hybrid and jumped on Kraven.  
  
"Your Selene? I beg your pardon, but you want to say my Selene", he answered throwing him on top of the desk. Then, he grabbed him and breaks the glass with Kraven's head.  
  
"You touch her again, you're dead, understood?", with that, Michael walked out of the room.  
  
"In your dreams Michael", Kraven whispered. 


	7. chapter 7

Note: here comes the crazy chapter, jejejeje, if you loved chapter 4 (the roaches chapter) you'll love this one, maybe, because is way pass crazy, maybe dumb, kidding. Remember to review. * * *  
  
Between Love & War  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-On the Building  
  
Michael and Selene didn't talk in the entire trip from the mansion. He walked directly to his room and closed the door. She, also did the same, but to her room. She took her cloak off and her belt. Then, she throw herself on the bed and started thinking of what happened on the mansion.  
  
*Why Michael, why did this happened?* she thought  
  
She knew the she didn't feel anything for Kraven but she was starting to feel something for Michael and something really deep.  
  
*Am I in love with him?*  
  
Then, she felt someone enter the room.  
  
"Selene?", Michael said closing the door.  
  
"Yes?", she asked not moving.  
  
"Tell me, do you feel something for Kraven?"  
  
"Nothing, only hate, why?", she asked turning her head too see Michael standing against the wall.  
  
"Nothing", he answered walking towards her, "Just curious"  
  
Selene stood up from the bed and asked Michael; "Do you love me?"  
  
He smiled at her and answered; "Of course Selene, do you?"  
  
"Of course you silly"  
  
He smiled and kissed her gently and passionately at the same time, he wrap his arms around her waist and she wrap her arms around his neck. Then, Selene open her eyes and pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"What is it?", he asked confused.  
  
"A ROACH!!!!", she answered jumping on top of him.  
  
"Is just a little one"  
  
"Hey bitch, you killed my daddy, you're going down", the roach said, "And I brought my family too"  
  
Then, a dozen of roaches came out of the hole. Michael looked up at Selene and asked;  
  
"Fight them?"  
  
"Blast them", she answered jumping to the floor. Then, she ran towards the bed table and grabbed her guns, "I shoot and you squash"  
  
"Ok", Michael answered placing himself on the karate attack mode, "Waaayyaaaa"  
  
Selene looked at him and said; "Ok, cut the sound effects"  
  
"Ok"  
  
She started shooting at them but they dodge the bullets, again. Michael then jump at them and started to squash them, or try to, the roaches ran out of his way.  
  
"Damn it, they're to smart"  
  
"Well, I can see that", Selene said firing at them.  
  
* * *  
  
-At the mansion  
  
"What do you mean the escaped?", Marcus asked with anger.  
  
"They broke out, what do you think", Kraven answered sarcastically.  
  
"This is just what I needed, for you to act like Selene"  
  
"Sorry sir, we'll find them, don't worry"  
  
* * *  
  
"Jaja, you're down!", the mother roach exclaimed.  
  
Selene and Michael were tied down and the roaches were around them.  
  
"Ok, now this is ridiculous", he said banging her head with his.  
  
"Ouch, I know"  
  
Then, the mother roach walked towards Selene and exclaimed; "Boo!"  
  
"Aaaaah!", Selene screamed jumping and braking free from the rope.  
  
Michael looked at her in disbelief and said; "Damn, you're a genius"  
  
"Oh oh", all the roaches said at the same time.  
  
Selene grabbed her guns again and started firing at the roaches, this time killing them and Michael squashed the remaining. Only one roach left, the mother roach. The bug was walking on it's knees and said;  
  
"Don't kill me, please, have mercy, I'm begging you"  
  
Michael looked at Selene and said; "She's all yours"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure", Selene answered shooting at the roach 5 times.  
  
"Good bye cruel world", the roach said falling to the floor.  
  
Selene, to be sure that the roach was dead; she squashed it like three times.  
  
"I'm still the bitch!", she shouted making the rock & roll signs with her hands, "Thank you Transylvania!!"  
  
Michael looked at her almost laughing and said; "Is not a rock & roll concert"  
  
"I know, but who cares"  
  
Michael grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her closer to him;  
  
"Now tell me, who's your daddy?"  
  
"You are, my master", she answered kissing him passionately.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: Please review and tell me what you think of this wakko chapter, lol, c ya. 


	8. chapter 8

Note: Ok, here's chapter 9, I made this chapter thanks to the idea from my friend Laura, author of the fanfic "A life less Ordinary". Is pretty good, read it. Anyway, this chapter is a little crazy, how strange, lol.  
  
* * *  
  
Between Love & War  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Michael was walking back and forth waiting for Selene, who hadn't arrived. Suddenly, she entered the room.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was looking for a car, we're getting out of here", she answered getting a small bag from the room.  
  
"Where?", he asked looking at her.  
  
"To a small farm outside the city, where I grew up", she answered walking out of the room.  
  
"Ok, but why we're leaving", he asked following her.  
  
"The vampires know where we are and the Lycans wont go near us since you betrayed them"  
  
"Well, ok with me, at least there won't be talking roaches", he teased.  
  
* * *  
  
-On the mansion  
  
Kraven entered running to Marcus room;  
  
"What is it with you now?", Marcus asked.  
  
"Check this out", Kraven answered making the around the world trick with his yo-yo.  
  
"I've seen stupid people, but you're the greatest moron in the world. Now I know why Selene didn't want you"  
  
"Ouch, that hurt. Don't be so cruel my lord"  
  
"Well, don't be so stupid"  
  
* * *  
  
Selene and Michael arrived at the farm. They entered the small house and closed all the windows. Michael went to the fridge and was empty.  
  
"There's no food here, what we'll eat?"  
  
"leave that to me, there has to be some chickens outside", she said walking outside the house, "Michael, get me a cooking knife"  
  
"Ok", he answered getting the knife from one of the compartments of the kitchen and giving it to her.  
  
"Stay here while I look for dinner", she said running towards the chicken house. She entered and all the chickens woke up making a loud noise, so loud that she had to cover her ears and all of the chickens ran outside the house.  
  
"Oh shit, hate when they do that", she answered running outside, "Here chicken, chicken, chicken, have a surprise for you, a nice hot pot where you'll fry a little"  
  
A chicken passed on front of Selene and ran towards the bushes. She followed it as fast as she could. The chicken pass under the bushes and then Selene tried to jump them and she crashed at a tree, falling to the floor.  
  
"Ouch, damn chicken"  
  
She rubbed her forehead, stood up and went out for the chicken again. She ran faster and faster and catches the chicken.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
She started walking towards the house but another chicken run between her legs and she fell on the poison ivy, the other chicken escaped.  
  
"Aaah, not funny you fried chicken, when I catch you I'll suck all the blood you have"  
  
She stood up and ran after them. Michael, was watching from the house and was laughing out loud. Selene was running back and forth behind the chicken. Then, she catch it again and cut its head off with the knife.  
  
"Ja, gotcha"  
  
* * *  
  
-At the mansion  
  
"Did you found her?", Marcus asked.  
  
"Ah, shut up, I'm tired of this", Kraven answered, "When we find her I'll tell ya, but don't get grumpy", Kraven answered.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I'll tell ya, you old fossil", Kraven answered walking out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
-At the farm  
  
"Nice chicken, but I'm still hungry", Michael teased.  
  
"Really, well get the chicken yourself, they'll kill me next time", Selene answered scratching her left cheek.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"It itches; my arms and legs are itching too"  
  
Michael stood up and walked towards her to check her face.  
  
"Of course it itches, is a poison ivy sting"  
  
"Shit, how do I make it stop?"  
  
Suddenly, it started raining. Michael looked at Selene and answered;  
  
"Cold water helps"  
  
"Nop, I'm not going"  
  
He lift her from her chair and ran outside the house. It started to rain harder, he placed Selene on the ground and said;  
  
"I love getting wet in the rain"  
  
"Well, me too, and it have relieve the itching"  
  
"Told ya", Michael answered kissing her passionately.  
  
After they parted, Selene smiled at him and asked;  
  
"You'll get some poison sting on you too"  
  
"I don't care, you'll cure me", he answered kissing her again and this time harder than ever.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: Tell me what you think about the chicken chapter, jejejejje. Please review and again, thanks Laura for the idea. lol 


	9. chapter 9

Note: sorry for not writing sooner, but my computer was making my life impossible. I just hope you don't kill me. * * *  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-the mansion.  
  
Kraven entered Selene's room. He started to observe it very carefully. Then, he walked towards the desk and saw a picture of her with a boy around 15 years old.  
  
*So, you're the great Antony, Selene's ex-boyfriend*, he thought smiling, *What will happen if you came back to Budapest, then she'll find out that you were turned into a vampire too*  
  
* * *  
  
-the farm.  
  
"What do you mean go back?", Selene asked following Michael towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll have to go back to my apartment to get some stuff, that's all", he answered getting the car keys.  
  
"Then, I'll go with you", she said taking the keys from him and walking outside.  
  
"Oh, come on, let me drive. At least if I do we'll survive", he said following her.  
  
"Don't start, get in the car now"  
  
* * *  
  
-the mansion.  
  
Kraven was looking on the laptop information of Antony Langley. The north region coven appeared on screen and said 'Lord Antony Langley'  
  
"So, you're the one in charge of that coven, maybe Selene, when she sees you, she'll forget about Michael"  
  
* * *  
  
-the city.  
  
Selene and Michael arrived at the apartment; he walked up the stairs while Selene waited at the car. Then, a police car stopped behind her, the police man stepped down the car and walked towards her car.  
  
"Holy shit, I'm dead", she said, "Wait, of course I am, how dumb"  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, what are you doing on the streets at midnight?", he asked  
  
"Just waiting for someone, sir"  
  
"Who, your mother?"  
  
"No, my boyfriend"  
  
"Well, anyway, I'll need the cars license and your identification"  
  
"What for?", she asked getting nervous.  
  
"Because someone stole a car last night with the same description as yours and I wanted to check"  
  
"Well sir, here's my boyfriend, give me a sec"  
  
Michael stepped in the car and closed the door; "What's going on?"  
  
"We're leaving", she answered turning on the car and accelerating.  
  
The policeman got on his car and followed her.  
  
"What the heck you did?", Michael asked nervously.  
  
"Last night I stole the car and now they're after me what do you think"  
  
"I can see that"  
  
The police car was behind them with 3 other police cars.  
  
"Ok, think fast!", he said buckling his belt.  
  
Selene turned right towards the highway and accelerated more but still the police where very close to them.  
  
"I think you're going to fast, buckle your seatbelt", he said looking at her.  
  
She didn't answered at his plea and went towards the first exit she saw.  
  
"Wait, we can't go downtown"  
  
"Could you please calm down and let me drive", Selene answered turning right.  
  
The police were right behind there track. Noticing that, Selene accelerated more and without warning, another car went towards them and crashed. Selene flew out from the front glass and landed in front of the church down the street. Michael hit his head real hard and was bleading, he unbuckle himself, open the door, and ran towards Selene. He grab her and ran inside the church. He placed her on one of the bunks and closed the door.  
  
"Selene", he whispered watching her closely. She was bleeding from a big bump on her head and from a few cuts she had on her face because of the broken glass.  
  
"Selene", he called again holding her real close to him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he heard the police cars down the street. Suddenly, Selene stir;  
  
"Selene?", he asked  
  
"Michael", she whispered with pain on her voice.  
  
"Don't say anything", he said hugging her tightly.  
  
* * *  
  
-the mansion.  
  
"What do you want?", Marcus asked.  
  
"I know how to get Selene sir", Kraven answered with a half smile.  
  
"And how?"  
  
"With Lord Antony Langley"  
  
"What the heck he can do?"  
  
"He was Selene's ex-lover, he can bring her back to us", Kraven answered.  
  
* * *  
  
note: ok, now review the chapter and the next one I'll try to write it as fast as possible, bye bye 


	10. chapter 10

Note: ok, here you'll kill me for sure, so review when you finish and please don't kill me, jeje, kidding.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-the church.  
  
Michael was sleeping at the floor besides Selene. He was still holding her hand. Then, she opened her eyes and felt his hand holding hers. She touched her forehead and notice that her wounds were healed completely. She looked at Michael confused and woke him up.  
  
"What?", he asked sleepy.  
  
"Where am i?"  
  
"On a church"  
  
"Oh, and who are you?", she asked breaking free from his hand.  
  
"What do you mean, is me, Michael"  
  
"Michael who?", she asked sitting on the bunk.  
  
He looked at her confused, then he looked at her head and saw the big bump on her head. Then he understood what was going on, she lost her memory.  
  
"Selene"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Your name is Selene.and you're a vampire"  
  
"Oh, and who are you?"  
  
"Michael, I am your boyfriend or boy toy or whatever you want to call me"  
  
"And why am I bleeding?"  
  
"You had a car accident"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you stole a car so we could had go to the farm to hunt some chicken", he answered teasingly.  
  
"And the cops followed us, right?", she asked.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Don't believe a word he said, he's lying", a voice said.  
  
Selene looked towards the door and saw a young gentleman, tall and handsome.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked.  
  
"I'm Antony Langley, you and I were supposed to marry but this man kidnapped you and he's holding you hostage", he explained walking towards her.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Michael asked getting angry.  
  
"I'm just saying the truth", Antony answered with a half smile.  
  
"You lied to me", Selene said to Michael.  
  
"No I didn't, don't believe him"  
  
She stood up and walked towards Antony. He grab her hand and walked out of the church. Michael was surprised by what had happened, he stood up and run after them, when he run out of the church, two squads of death dealers were waiting for him.  
  
"You're coming with us, one of them said.  
  
He walked towards them and gave up. At least, this way, he'll be closer to her and could have a chance to convince her. The death dealers tied him up and took him to the van.  
  
* * *  
  
-the mansion.  
  
Antony took Selene to her room, explaining on the way her 'life', or his lies. He smiled and closed the door. She was left alone to meditate his story but she knew it was strange, somehow. She believed more the story of Michael. She walked towards her desk and picked up a picture from it. There was a woman with twin girls. She looked at it for a while and remember a massacre on a farm where they where killed, she remember when she was bitten and all. Then she remembered a kiss, a kiss to Michael. A shooting, a slap on her face, a man shooting at Michael, Kraven. Then she realized it had nothing to do with the story that Antony told her. She tried to remember more, but didn't only that. But at least she felt her love for Michael. She sat on her desk's chair and started looking on the compartments, she found a pair of guns and a belt, some miny silver disks and a dozen of magazines.  
  
"Let see what Antony had to say about this memory"  
  
* * *  
  
Michael was on the dungeon, looking for a way out. He walked back and forth. Suddenly, he herd foot steps.  
  
"Michael"  
  
"Selene?"  
  
"Yes, come, we have to get out of here fast, before I forget what I had remember", she said opening the cell very silently.  
  
"What did you remembered?", he asked walking out.  
  
"That I love you", she anwered pulling him into a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Take your hands off her!", Antony exclaimed pulling Selene from him.  
  
"Not this time buster", Michael said punching Antony real hard. He grabbed Selene's arm and ran as fast as they could.  
  
Antony stood up from the floor and followed them with a few guards behind him. They shot try to shot at them but Selene and Michael were running to fast.  
  
"What now?", Michael asked.  
  
"Run out of the mansion!!!", she answered pulling him out of the building and run towards one of the cars.  
  
"I'm driving", he said.  
  
"Nop, I am, you're to slow", she answered turning on the car.  
  
"They're getting away!!!", Antony exclaimed.  
  
"Let them go, there must be another chance to get her", Kraven answered.  
  
"Hope so"  
  
* * *  
  
Note: ok, I left it there because I have to finish a project but I'll try to continue it later. Please Review. 


	11. chapter 11

Note: Ok, sorry for not continuing the fic earlier, had problems with the computer. Anyway, finally I'll continue it.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-on the road  
  
Michael and Selene escaped from the mansion safely. Hopefully, Michael grabbed some food on the way.  
  
"Ok, have some chicken and some lasagna, what do you want?", Michael asked looking inside the bag.  
  
"That's sounds like airplane food to me. No blood around?", Selene ask grabbing the bag.  
  
"Hey, you watch the road and I make the dinner", he answer taking the bag from her.  
  
"Blah blah blah, do you want to end on the other side of the road?"  
  
"No, but if you go with me there is no problem"  
  
"Very funny, we have to find shelter; the sun will rise in any minute"  
  
* * *  
  
-At the mansion  
  
"I knew I shouldn't trust you, you're so pathetic", Antony said grabbing Kraven from the shirt.  
  
"So are you", Kraven answer pushing Antony away.  
  
"Boys please calm down, you sound like little boys from pre-school", Marcus said, "She's just a traitor and you know what we do to traitors"  
  
"Yes master, kill them", Antony answer  
  
"Exactly, and that's what we'll do to her", Marcus answer seriously.  
  
* * *  
  
-At the city  
  
Michael and Selene entered the nearest hotel they found and went directly to sleep. Michael took off his shirt and shoes and throw them at the chair but Selene jump to the bed without concerning of taking even her shoes. Then, suddenly someone knock at the door;  
  
"Room Service"  
  
Michael and Selene looked at each other surprised. Selene covered herself with the blancket and Michael went for the door.  
  
"Hi", he said.  
  
"Is time to clean the room", the old lady said  
  
"Don't worry for cleaning it, we are still sleeping"  
  
"Is a rule"  
  
"But."  
  
"You have to go to the pool or do something until I clean it", she said walking in and walking directly towards the curtains. Michael noticing this he tried to stop her. Then, Selene stood up with the blanckets covering her, she looked exactly like a nun.  
  
"Oh my God, what a sin!!!", the old lady said, "You sick perverted animal, how can you do this to this poor nun, how sick of you"  
  
"Wait, she's not a nun!!!", Michael said grabbing Selene.  
  
"Poor nun, aaaahhhhhh", the old lady exclaimed running out of the room.  
  
Selene and Michael looked at each other surprised, then they started laughing out loud.  
  
"Damn, did you see her run??", Michael laught closing the door.  
  
"Yes, she looked like a prostitude on church!!", Selene answer smiling.  
  
Michael walked towards her and said; "You're a genious"  
  
"Oh, thank you my friend"  
  
"Friend?", he asked confused.  
  
"Well, boyfriend", she answered kissing him passionetly.  
  
* * *  
  
-At the mansion  
  
"What!!!!", Marcus exclaimed.  
  
"Sir, they disappeared. They're nowhere to be found", one of the guards said.  
  
"Well, find them, I want them alive!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
-That night, at the hotel  
  
Selene and Michael were watching Star Wars on TV, the Empire Strikes Back movie.  
  
"Jajaja, definitely I'm Princes Leia", Selene said teasingly.  
  
"Then I'm Han Solo, so I can kiss you in the falcon", Michael answered playing with her hair.  
  
"Uh, Captain Solo, are you seducing me?"  
  
"Maybe", he said giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Suddenly, a strange noice was heard from the closet. Michael looked at Selene quite serious.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything"  
  
Michael stood up from the bed and walked towards the closet. He open the door and found a, uh, a roach????  
  
"Hey vamp girl, was up?"  
  
Michael looked at Selene with a 'give me a break' face.  
  
"Don't look at me buster, that roach appeared there alone"  
  
"Yea, I came by myself, just give me a chance will you?", the roach asked.  
  
"Ok, but no sneaking around and definitely no kung fu fighting, is that clear?", Michael said.  
  
"Yes sir, no pro hybrid"  
  
* * *  
  
Note: ok, the roach part is for the next chapter, I just love the roach characters, they seem to be Selene's worst nightmare. Well, read and Review. I'll try my best to bring the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	12. chapter 12

Note: Ok, someone ask me to make the chapters longer, I'll try as hard as I kind, my mind is going through a lot. But, I'm gonna try.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 12  
  
-On the mansion  
  
Kraven, Antony and Erika were, um, playing poker (dude, what are they thinking?) and then;  
  
"Full house!!!!", Erika exclaimed placing the cards on the table and jumping around like a slut at work.  
  
"Hey, that's the sixth time tonight", Antony said childish, "Not fair"  
  
"Tell me that, I had to fuck her for one hundred years", Kraven answer tired.  
  
"But you know I'm good about it", she answered laughing.  
  
"Oh brother, you're busted", Antony teased..  
  
* * *  
  
-At the hotel  
  
Selene, Michael and the roach were, aja, practicing yoga. That's new, since when vampires do yoga??? Oh well, then the roach said;  
  
"Ok, now we lift our right leg really slowly and we placed it on top of our heads"  
  
Selene looked at the roach with a look that could kill and said;  
  
"This is ridiculous, I don't need yoga, I'm completely in control of myself"  
  
"Are you sure?", the roach ask, "The underworld send me because you have troubles with your inner self"  
  
"What are you my doctor, I'm in complete control!", she exclaim hitting the table and breaking it, "Ups"  
  
"You see, you need my help to control your strength", the roach said walking towards her, "Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"I don't take orders from roaches, I should squash you"  
  
"And why don't you squash me now?", he asked teasingly, "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
Selene look at him with a 'go fuck yourself' face nad answered;  
  
"No"  
  
"You look like you do, besides you couldn't against some roaches who attacked you on the building, they did some kung fu fighting on you and you went directly to the corner you scary cat"  
  
"Blah blah blah"  
  
"Can you two stop arguing, you're driving me crazy", Michael said standing up, "You are a stupid roach who happens to know yoga and kung fu and thinks he's intelligent"  
  
"jajaajja, he told you the truth on your face", Selene laugh  
  
"And you are acting like a five year old, you two get a grip and grow up", Michael said walking out of the room.  
  
"Your boyfriend is mad"  
  
"And now I'm gonna kill you, you stinky roach", she said taking out her guns.  
  
"Hey, I took a bath two days ago, that's enough for a week", he said running around the room being followed close by Selene.  
  
"Can we just talk about it", he asked being interrupted by one gunshot, "Guess not"  
  
"Come here you stupid insect!!!!", she said trying to squash it.  
  
The roach ran as fast as he could but she was getting closer. He run under the main door, when Selene went to open the door, someone open the door from the out side and then she went flying to the other side of the room.  
  
"Selene?", Michael asked closing the door.  
  
"She's on the other side of the room", the roach said.  
  
Michael walked towards Selene and help her stand up and said;  
  
"Next time I leave you with the roach, remember, no gun shooting inside the room, if you want to use your guns, go outside, ok?"  
  
"Ok", Selene answered smiling devilish  
  
The roach looked at Selene, started sweating and gulped with fear and said;  
  
"Michael, don't give her any ideas, please"  
  
"Ideas, don't worry, she's dumb"  
  
"Hey, your mama is dumb"  
  
"I was just joking"  
  
* * *  
  
-At the mansion  
  
"Ok, for the last time, where is Selene?", Marcus asked Kraven.  
  
"I don't know My Lord"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"We lost them"  
  
"What?!?!?!"  
  
"But we'll find her sir, even if it's underground"  
  
"I want her alive and that hybrid too"  
  
* * *  
  
-At the hotel  
  
Selene just woke up and noticed that Michael was still sleeping by her side, but also noticed that the roach was eating the candy on the table. So, she silently got dressed and grabbed her guns. She walked towards the roach and said;  
  
"You know, that's my favorite candy, you'll pay"  
  
The roach gulped and ran under the main door. Selene opened the door and followed the roach towards the dining room where he hide on the candy.  
  
"Ready or not here I come you dirty insect", she said shooting at the candy.  
  
The roach ran towards the beans and jump on the edge of the spoon and all the beans went directly to Selene's face.  
  
"Jajajja, food fight!!!", the roach exclaimed going for the chicken.  
  
"Hey, you'll pay for that", she said running after it when suddenly the roach throw the chicken but Selene dodge it.  
  
"Ja!", Selene exclaimed.  
  
"This is not funny", a voice said.  
  
When Selene looked behind her, Michael was standing there with the chicken on his face.  
  
"A, we, I, a, sorry?", Selene said smiling.  
  
"Ok, you two back to the room"  
  
"Ok sir", the roach said running towards the room with Selene walking behind him.  
  
"Seene", Michael said, "And you take a bath, I hate beans"  
  
"Ok, will you like to join me?", she ask seductively.  
  
"Your wish is my command my Queen", Michael answer teasingly.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: I made the chapter a little longer but I hope you like it, I was having fun writing it. So, please read and review. lol 


End file.
